Effects
VST/AU Module Integrate and modulate VSTi or AU instruments in OSCiLLOT. In order to choose a VST/AU instrument, click the 'Choose' button - this will trigger a window which lets you navigate to your plug-in folder and choose a VST/AU instrument. In order to open the plug-in interface, click the 'Open' Toggle. NOTE: The plug-in window might open behind OSCiLLOTs 'Edit' window. The VST/AU module let's you also module up to 3 plug-in parameters via CV - here's how this works: open the original plug-in window tweak the knob/UI element you wish to control note the knob/UI element value in the VSTfx window enter the plug-in knob/UI element value into the value box below one of the three PARAM dials. connect a modulation CV source (LFO etc.) into the corresponding CV inputs -> CVP1, CVP2 or CVP3. Input Signal L, Signal R, CVP1, CVP2, CVP3. Output Signal L, Signal R VSTfx Module Integrate and modulate VST or AU effects in OSCiLLOT. In order to choose a VST/AU effect, click the 'Choose' button - this will trigger a window which lets you navigate to your plug-in folder and choose a VST/AU effect. In order to open the plug-in interface, click the 'Open' Toggle. Presets can be saved and read with the Preset 'save' / 'read' buttons. NOTE: Plug-in presets are not stored with OSCiLLOT presets, you need to manually manage them (with the read/write functions) The plug-in window might open behind OSCiLLOTs 'Edit' window. The VSTfx module let's you also module up to 3 plug-in parameters via CV - here's how this works: open the original plug-in window tweak the knob/UI element you wish to control note the knob/UI element value in the VSTfx window enter the plug-in knob/UI element value into the value box below one of the three PARAM dials. connect a modulation CV source (LFO etc.) into the corresponding CV inputs -> CVP1, CVP2 or CVP3. Input Signal L, Signal R, CVP1, CVP2, CVP3. Output Signal L, Signal R Voice Morpher Module The Voice Morpher Module can be used to create robotic and vocoder-like sound effects. It's parameters are: Pitch: Pitch the incoming signal up or down. The CV1 input is to be used for pitch control, CV2 for Pitch modulation Soft: Blur the incoming signal or sharpen it Filter: allows a adjustments/removes frequencies for better speech quality Oscillator type: choose the Voice character type: Sawtooth, Square, Triangle, Karplus Strong or an external signal Input Signal, CV1, CV2, External Output Signal Vocoder Module The Vocoder module consists of 16 bands. Use the mouse to draw the volume sliders for the 16 bands. The Frequency parameters define the ranges for the resonant bandpass filters which are used for the resynthesis. Furthermore, the Vocoder offers parameters for: Noise Resonance Glissando R-FL: Resonance Filter Excitation factor Dry-wet Freeze Input Speech, Analyze Output Signal SigDelay Module The SigDelay is a simple signal delay with switchable delay ranges and adjustable feedback. The delay can be controlled via the CV1 input. Choose between: Sub: 0ms - 10ms Low: 0ms -1000ms High: 0s - 10s Input Signal, CV1 Output Signal Rungler Module The Rungler Module is based on the simple Rungler implementation. Credits to by jvkr, see: http://www.jvkr.nl/home/files/rungler-chaotic-sequences.html It derives from Rob Hordijks Rungler and Rob describes it as: "The rungler is basically a CMOS shift register clocked by one oscillator and receiving its data input from the other oscillator. The output bits of the shiftregister are used as a binary code 'to do something with'. E.g. in the Benjolin the last 3 stages of the shift register for a 3 bit code that is fed into a 3 bit DA converter. This DA eight level output voltage is fed back to the oscillator frequency control inputs. The output of the DA is the 'rungler CV signal'. To describe the rungler waveform in similar terms as like a sine wave or pulse wave I call it a 'stepped havoc wave'." Input Signal L, Signal R, CV1, CV2, Output Signal RingModulator Module Ring modulation is the multiplication of two bipolar audio signals by each other. This process of ring modulation produces a signal rich in partials, suitable for producing bell-like or otherwise metallic sounds. As Carrier, you can either use a built-in sine wave generator or, when activating the external switch, any other audio signal. Input Signal, CV, Carrier Output Signal RevCon Module RevCon is a Convolution Reverb Module. A Convolution Reverb consists of a recorded sample (called an Impulse Response or "IR") of an acoustic space to excitation from a signal such as a sweep tone, starter gun, or snare drum crack, and the effect on the space of that signal after it has been removed and usably transformed by the convolution processor. Convolution reverbs essentially record and process the reverberant behavior unique to a real acoustic space. Simply drag and drop an IR audio file from the Ableton Live browser on the display. Input Signal L, Signal R Output Signal L, Signal R/font> Reverb A Module The Reverb A Module is an algorithmic plate reverb algorithm with a Stereo output. The parameters are: Level Size Decay Damping Diffusion Wet/Dry Almost all parameters of the Reverb A Module can be controlled with external CV sources. Input Signal, Size, Decay, Damp, Diffuse, Dry/Wet Output Signal L, Signal R Resonator Module The Resonator Module is a OSCiLLOT version of the Ableton Resonator Audio effect. The Oscillot Resonator has the same parameter set as the original but it also lets you control the master note value with an external source - simply patch a external source to the Pitch input and activate the "EX" switch next to the Note parameter. As the Resonator Module is very gain sensitive, adjust the individual Resonator Gains very carefully. Input Signal L, Signal R, Pitch CV Output Signal Redux Module The Redux Module is a OSCiLLOT version of the Ableton Redux Audio device. Redux is a sample rate/bit depth degrader. The downsample parameter can be controlled with an external CV source. Try e.g. a slow LFO signal to modulate this parameter. Input Signal, CV Output Signal Pulsar Module Pulsar is a type of granular or particle effect whereby grains are ordered in time as a pulsar train. Varying the duty cycle of a pulsaret and its following silence, but maintaining the overall pulsar period gives an effect much like a band-pass filter. You can select between 3 time values (in Samples): 0-100, 0-500, 0-1500 Input Signal, CV Output Signal Pitchshift Module The Pitchshift Module offers pitch shifting of the input signal in a range of +/- 24 semitones. The S/T - Float switch changes the dial output from integer to float - this means that in Float mode, you can adjust the pitch in fine steps (especially with the cmd key held down) while in s/t mode, the pitch is adjusted in semitone steps. The Glide parameters defines the time of transition from one pitch value to another. The CV input lets you modulate the pitch from external sources. Input Signal, CV Output Signal Phaser Module A phaser works by cascading a series of "allpass filters" and then mixing the processed signal with the input. The allpass filters cause phase shift and at certain frequencies the amount of phase shift will be exactly out of phase with the input so the mixed signal will have notches at those frequencies It has a built in LFO with triangular modulation and you can modulate the rate of the LFO externally with a CV signal. Input Signal, CV Output Signal Leslie Module The Leslie module is a simulation of the famous Leslie speaker: The Leslie speaker is a combined amplifier and two-way loudspeaker that projects the signal from an electric or electronic instrument, while modifying the sound by rotating the loudspeakers. It is most commonly associated with the Hammond organ, though it was later used for the guitar and other instruments. A typical Leslie speaker contains an amplifier, and a treble and bass speakerâ€”though specific components depend upon the model. Don Leslie capitalized on a principle called the 'Doppler Effect'. It's why a train whistle seems to go down in pitch when a train passes you. That is also why you can find in this module the parameters 'speed', 'distance' and 'radius' - all parameters can be modulated via external CV. Input Signal, CV1, CV2, CV3 Output Signal GrainDelay Module This is the OSCiLLOT Modular version of the Ableton Grain Delay. Grain Delay performs a fairly simple process: it samples incoming audio in very small chunks, called grains, and emits each grain after a delay whose time you can set in milliseconds or sync to tempo. You control grain size, pitch-shift amount, pitch and time jitter (randomisation) and output settings. For a detailed description of the GrainDelay, please see the Grain Delay Ableton Manual Input Signal Left, Signal Right Output Signal Left, Signal Right> Freqshift Module A Frequency Shifter takes the individual frequency components of the input signal and shifts them by the same number of Hertz, producing a subtle or dramatic effect on the tonal character of the sound. Unlike a Pitch Shifter, The frequency components are translated rather than transposed. Harmonic relationships are not preserved as harmonic overtones become inharmonic partials. The sideband function enables negative sidebands. Input Signal, CV Output Signal Filterbank Module The Filterbank module offers a Lowpass, Highpass and 12 Bandpass filters. Unlike a Fixed-Filter-Bank, you have full control over each of the filter's frequency setting. The Filterbank has 2 built in Presets which emulate 2 classic hardware filter banks. A vintage switch will add slight distortion to the filters. Input Signal Output Signal L, Signal R DigiDelay Module The DigiDelay module is a delay with modulation, feedback and damping. The parameters are: Time (0ms - 1s) Modulation Rate Modulation Depth Feedback Damping Dry/Wet With the intern/external switch you can define the modulation source. The internal modulation uses a triangle modulation. If you set this switch to external, you can apply any signal as modulation signal for the delay line. Input Sig, CV1 (time), Modsig, CV2 (depth) Output Signal L, Signal R 3-Phase Chorus Module The 3-Phase or triple Chorus uses 3 delay lines which are modulated by 3 sine waves. Each sine wav is shifted by roughly 120 deg. This method creates a rich chorus sound and has been used a lot in many old vintage synth circuits - it made e.g. the famous SOLINA string sound. The parameters are: Rate Depth Center Feedback Dry/Wet Input Signal Output Signal